Suprising Gift
by lisa1022
Summary: The whole gang it getting together when Kelsi gets a suprise gift. Christmas Oneshot Rylesi


**Title: Christmas plus kids**

**Summary: Ryan and Kelsi are having a nice Christmas dinner with the whole family when all of a sudden her water breaks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythings. If I did wouldn't be writing this**

24 year old Ryan Evans walked down the stairs of his house and into his family room where he saw his wife of 3 years sitting on the couch watching some Christmas movie.

"Hey baby, How's everything going?" Ryan asked his wife Kelsi

"Everything on my body hurts. " Kelsi said as she rubbed her swalloen stomach

"Yeah, I know it must but you are only a week overdue." Ryan said as he kissed her stomach

"Yes, I know I just wish he or she would get here already." Kelsi said as she propped her feet up on the table

"I really wish we would of found out the sex." Ryan said

"Yeah, but you gotta admit it's so much more fun not knowing. We get to get many different colors and not just one." Kelsi said with excitement in her voice

"Yeah, that is true. but I still think it will be a girl." Ryan said with confidence

"You really do want a girl don't you?" Kelsi asked with a smile

"Yes, I do. But if we have a little boy I will love him just as much." Ryan said as he placed a kiss on her forhead

"So do you know when everyone is getting here?" Kelsi asked as she attempted to stand up

"Well, Troy and Gabi said they will be here by 7. They have to pick of Jessica as her daycare, then take her to Troy's Parents.Chad and Taylor should be here any minute as weel as Zeke and Sharpay ." Ryan finished

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. So Ryan hopped off the couch to go and answer it

"Sharpay, Zeke." Ryan said as he greeted them both with a hug

"Where is Kelsi?" Sharpay asked as she pulled a present out from behind her back

"On the couch. She is so exhaused." Ryan said

"Well, she should be the baby is a week over due." Zeke said

With that Sharpay ran into the living room where Keli was

"How is my favorite Sister-in-law?" Sharpay asked as she entered the room

"I am your only Sister-in-law silly." Kelsi said with a laugh

"I know." Sharpay said as she sat down and handed Kelsi the present

"What is this?" She asked

"Open it and find out." Sharpay said

Kelsi started to open the present and pulled a picture frame. It had "Our new family" engraved on it. This brung tears to her eyes

"Thanks, so much Shar." Kelsi said as she began to wipe away her tears

"Your welcome."

A half an hour later everyone had arrived and were all sitting in the living room talking

"Kelsi, I bet you are ready to get that baby out of you." Gabi said with a laugh

"You have no idea. I swear our little baby sure is strong. He or she keeps me up all night." Kelsi said while rubbing her stomach

"Oh, I do. Jessica was a couple days overdue and I couldn't do anything, She was always kicking." Gabi finished with laugh

"Was it that bad when you were pregnat with Shawn, Taylor?" Kelsi turned to her and asked

"Actually no. He hardly even did anything while I was pregnat with him he never really kicked when I tried to sleep." Taylor finished

"That is why I think it is going to be a girl." Ryan said

"Why?" The whole gang asked in unison

"Because of the people that tell me stories of when their wife's were pregnant. If it kicked alot if was a girl." Ryan said with a small giggle.

"You really want a girl don't ya man?" Chad asked

"Is it that obvious?" He asked with a smile

"Yeah it is. Hey why don't we open presents now." Troy said

"Hey that is a great idea. It will get my mind off of all this pain." Kelsi said

"Okay, I want to go first." Ryan said as he picked a present off of the table and handed it to her

"What could this be?" Kelsi asked

She began tearing off the paper and pulled out a small box. When she opened she became speechless as did the rest of the gang. It was a locked and it was engraved it red "To my lovely wife. Your beautiful." Love Ryan

"Oh my god. Thank you so much." Kelsi asked as she pulled him into a kiss

"Your welcome." Your turn." She said as she handed Ryan a box

"OUCH" She screamed and held her stomach

"What wrong?" Ryan asked

"Nothing I just had a sharp pain in my stomach." She said as the pain went away

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern

"Yes I am fine." She said

But a few seconds later it was there again.

"Kelsi. I don't think everything is alright." Gabi said as she looked at her

"Yeah, neither do I." She said

This made Ryan jump up

"What do you mean?" He asked as he ran over to her

"Well my water. Just broke." She said with a smile

"Oh, okay. Wait, WHAT?" He asked

"I'm having the baby." She said with a laugh

"Oh my god. Someone go and get the car." Ryan yelled as he helped her off of the couch

With this Sharpay jumped up and ran to the garage to get the car

"Come on we have to get her there now." Ryan said as he helped her walked out the door

"Ryan, relax we have time." Troy said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, I was in labor for 14 hours with Jessica." Gabi said

"And me for 18 with Shawn." Taylor added in

"WHAT?" Kelsi yelled. "You mean to tell me that I can be in this much pain for that long." She yelled as another contraction came

"Well some people deliver just a few hours later." Zeke said trying to comfort her

"Just get me to the hospital NOW." Kelsi screamed

20 minutes later they were at the hospital and were all waiting

"Can they hurry up. I want to meet my new niece or nephew." Sharpay exclaimed

This made everyone laugh

"What?" She said confused

"Sharpay, there is now way we can hurry this up. You need to let nature take it's course." Gabi said

"Fine, but I don't like waiting." She said as she took a seat and picked up a magazine

several hours later Ryan came out with tears in his eyes

"What wrong?" the whole gang asked in unison

"Come meet my child." he said

They followed him down the hall and when they walked in they saw Kelsi sitting in bed with baby bundled up in pink blanket

"Oh my gosh, It's a girl." Sharpay yelled.

"Shh, Shar. don't wake her up." Ryan said

"So tell us how much did she way and all that good stuff. " Chad said

"Well, She was born December 25th, at 12:05 A.M. weighed 7 lbs and was 21 inches long.." Ryan said with a small smile

"So does she have a name?" Troy asked

"Yes, she does.." Kelsi said

"Well what is it?" Gabi asked

"We named her Elizabeth Marie Evans." Ryan said proudly

"That is such a cute name" Taylor said

"Guys we sould leave them alone and let the new family spend Christmas together." Troy said

They all said there goodbye's and left the new family alone

When they were alone Ryan looked at Kelsi and asked

"When are we going to have baby number two?" 

"Ryan! Not for a while I say at least a couple of years." Kelsi answered with a laugh

"Okay, fair enough." Her said and gave her a kiss

"I love you." Ryan said to their daughter and I love you to Kelsi."

"I love you to." Merry Christmas" Kelsi said with a smile

"Merry Christmas"

**A/N- Well what did you think. Good or bad Leave a review. I would also like it if you could make way on how to make my stories better thanks**


End file.
